


Rumours

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive Harry Potter, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: There are always rumours going around about Harry Potter. Draco ignores most of them, but when he hears that Harry likes to be bitten during sex, he's intrigued.Draco is kinda wolfy, but doesn't go full on werewolf. I'm bad at descriptions. read it if you like rough smut with a little bit of plot and some fluffy bits.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 392
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls, Some smut





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I merely created the situation. 
> 
> I have not proofread this. It legit got away from me. It was supposed to be a little over 500 words. Over 2000 words later and I don't know what happened. I can't be blamed. I hope you have good dreams when you go to sleep.

Draco had heard rumors, but there were always rumors surrounding Harry Potter. At this point, no one knew what was true and what Potter was making up just to screw with people. At the start of the term, it had been that he had tattoos covering his back. Draco, who had seen Potter in the showers after multiple seekers games, refused to provide any information as to whether that rumor was true. The Weasel’s little sister wasn’t much help either, telling everyone that they had split before she’d ever seen him with his shirt off. The news that Potter and the female Weasel had split had effectively crushed all the other Potter related rumors floating about the school at the time. 

The next big rumor going around was that Potter was into blokes. There had been other rumours, but this was a big one. Potter himself confirmed this one. McGonagall had announced that there would be a Halloween party for the older students and Potter had used it as an excuse to plop down at the Slytherin table and ask Blaise Zabini to be his date. This proved to be a bad idea because it was Blaise that started the next set of rumours about Potter. 

Blaise was telling anyone that would listen that Potter was a kinky bastard. He was apparently a very enthusiastic partner. However, he couldn’t get off unless you handled him roughly and bit him. “And not just a little love nibble,” Blaise had told his fellow Slytherins. “He wants you to make him bleed. Always wants it harder,” he said, shaking his head. This little tidbit spurred further rumours that Potter had been bitten by a werewolf. “Why else would you want someone to bite you like that?” Blaise asked. 

That was a rumour that Draco knew for a fact was false. There were several students that smelled of werewolf pheromones and Potter wasn’t one of them. Draco knew this because he was one of those students. He was lucky to not have been infected during a full moon, so he didn’t change. He did, however, have a better sense of sight and smell than before and was lucky enough to be a bit stronger than he had ever been. 

“Malfoy,” Nott called out, drawing Draco from his thoughts. “What’s got you so distracted? Thinking about sinking your teeth into Potter?” The others laughed, but Draco just rolled his eyes. 

“You’re just upset that I won’t sink my teeth into you,” Draco sneered. He hadn’t been thinking about sinking his teeth into Potter, but now he was. A distinct stiffness started to settle into his groin at the thought. “I need some fresh air. I’ll be back later.”

“Tell Potter we said hello,” Nott called out as Draco left the dorm. Stepping out of the narrow corridor and into the common room, Draco sighed inwardly. He would never get used to the clash of colors. If they were going to unify the houses, they should at least make the common rooms neutral colors. Red, plaid sofas did not look good on canary yellow rugs with blue walls and green chairs. He shuddered as he took in the sight. This was ghastly. 

“Still not used to it, yea?” a familiar voice said from right behind Draco. He turned to see Potter standing directly behind him. Just a little closer than was necessary. 

“I don’t see how anyone could ever become used to it,” Draco stated in a bored tone. “If they were going to force us all to cohabitate, they could have at least let us design the space.”

Potter shrugged, “Yea, I suppose you’re right. But at least it’s comfortable furniture.” He looked up at Draco and smirked. “It could be worse.”

Draco’s brows narrowed with suspicion. Why was Potter being so friendly towards him? He must be up to something. Two could play at this game. Just because he was uncertain of the rules, didn’t mean he didn’t have a shot at winning whatever game Potter was playing. “I was just about to head out for a walk. I need some fresh air. Would you like to join me?”

Now it was Potter’s turn to be surprised. His eyebrows rose and his ridiculously green eyes widened. Draco hoped for his sake that he never played cards with any of the Slytherins. He didn’t have a poker face at all. “Yea,” Potter blurted. “I could use a bit of air myself.”

Draco turned and strolled out of the common room, Potter trailing behind him. It took several long, quiet minutes for them to reach the door leading out of the school. Draco waited until they were halfway to the lake before he attempted to make conversation. “Why do you start rumours about yourself?” He surprised himself by asking that. He wanted to know, but he hadn’t planned to actually say it aloud. 

Potter seemed to think about the question seriously for several moments. They reached the side of the lake before he finally spoke, “If I start the rumours it gives me a bit of control about what people are saying about me.”

Draco thought about this while they walked. He picked up a stone and skipped it across the flat surface of the lake. It was nearly dark, but he wasn’t ready to go back yet. He kept walking the edge of the lake, growing closer to the forest. “It doesn’t scare me like it used to,” he said aloud. 

Potter looked to see what he was talking about. “Are you saying you want to go into the forest?” 

Draco shrugged and looked back at Potter, a familiar sneer forming on his face. “Scared, Potter?” 

Potter just grinned up at him and shook his head, “You wish.” they both chuckled for a moment, their laughter being carried off by the wind. “We can go in if you’d like though. I’m fine with it.”

“I have the sneaking suspicion that you’re up to something, Potter.” Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to face his former enemy. 

Potter sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m not up to anything. I need something and I’ve tried to get it from other things, but nothing helps.”

“You need what, Potter?”

“I don’t know.” He kicked a rock and shuffled his feet, refusing to look at Draco. 

Draco breathed heavily through his nose. He was trying to maintain his calm, but that had always been difficult where Potter was concerned. As he watched Potter shuffle about and refuse to look at him, he lost his patience. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. “You know exactly what you need and I think you planned to ask me in the common room. So out with it Potter.” He gave him another little shake and stepped back, running his hands through his hair in an attempt not to grab Potter again. 

“I want you to fuck me, alright!” Potter exclaimed suddenly. His cheeks flamed red and he threw his hands up in the air. “You’ve never cared that I’m The Harry Potter and I know that you may have some aggressive needs, too.” 

Draco grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close so that their faces were almost touching. “What exactly do you think you know about me, Potter?” he hissed.

“I know that you were attacked by Greyback,” Potter breathed, he was staring at Draco’s lips and his eyes had started to glaze over. He was enjoying how rough he was being handled, the little pervert. 

“How do you know?” Draco growled, ignoring the fact that Potter’s arousal was affecting him.

“Remus could smell it on you,” he said simply. “There are others, but it affects you differently.” Draco wasn’t going to confirm or deny it. He wondered what else Potter knew about him. “Remus also said to be careful around those of you that were afflicted close to the full moon because you might be more aggressive.”

Draco cocked his head sideways and looked into Potter’s eyes. “So, you thought what. That we’d take a little walk and I’d fuck you into the ground. Is that it?”

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. “I was certainly hoping,” he shrugged. 

“You’re a twisted little fucker, Potter,” Draco said, releasing his shirt. “If we do this, I won’t have you parading around the school with anyone else. I don’t share.” He turned and headed briskly to the edge of the forest. 

Harry hurried to keep up with his long strides. “Are you saying that we’ll be exclusive?” he asked when he caught up to Draco. 

“I don’t do casual, Potter,” he sneered. “You already know that I can become quite obsessive and intense. It’s much worse now thanks to my affliction.” 

“I’m perfectly alright with that,” was the reply. “As long as you give me what I need,” he smirked. 

As soon as they were deep enough into the treeline to not be seen, Draco turned quickly and slammed Harry against a tree. “I’ll give you what I think you need and you’ll be thankful for it,” he hissed. “Are we clear?” 

“Yea… Yes,” Harry stammered. “We’re clear.”

“Yes sir to you,” Draco sneered as he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s neck, pressing him into the tree.

“Yes sir,” Harry gasped. He licked his lips as he looked up at Draco, a small smile forming as he did. 

Draco grinned in triumph as he pulled Harry forward, their lips crashing together roughly. He sucked and bit on Harry’s full lips, pulling small moans and whimpers from him. He pulled away abruptly and chuckled as Harry tried to follow his mouth. “Show me how thankful you are that I’ve agreed to help you.” He released Harry's neck and grinned as Harry dropped to his knees, his hands going quickly to undo Draoc’s trousers. 

Draco sucked in a breath as his prick was engulfed in the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. His fingers dug into soft, unruly tufts of black hair, scratching Harry’s scalp as he slowly sucked and licked the head of his cock before swallowing deeply. Draco groaned as he hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry started to gag so Draco let him ease off a bit. “Don’t touch the shaft with your tongue and you’ll be able to take me deeper without gagging.” When Harry did as he was told, Draco gripped his hair tighter and held him in place. “Good boy,” he groaned, his head dipping back. 

He opened his eyes and realised that it was getting dark quickly. “We’re going to have to wrap this up quickly, Potter. It’s getting late.” The whine that sounded in Harry's throat as he pulled him away was more endearing than he was willing to admit. “Take your trousers and pants off and kneel on them.” Harry quickly did as told and was soon naked from the waist down with his back to Draco. He reached out and pulled Harry’s shirt over his head, his hands skimming the smooth, tan skin as he went. He pushed him forward and grabbed his wand from his pocket. Harry shivered as several spells washed over and through him. 

“Relax,” Draco crooned as he slid a finger across Harry’s tightened asshole. He conjured some lube and slid his finger in easily. Harry moaned as he added a second finger. He stretched him as quickly as he dared without hurting him too much. Adding a third finger had Harry rocking back onto his hand begging for more. Draco lost his resolve when he started saying please. He lined himself up and pushed forward slowly. Harry rocked back trying to take him in deeper, faster. “Fuck! You are so fucking impatient,” Draco groaned, slapping Harry firmly on the ass. 

“I need it,” Harry begged. “Please. I need it harder,” he whined. 

“I’ll give you harder,” Draco sneered. He grabbed Harry’s hips and thrust forward as he pulled him back. He slammed himself into Harry hard and fast using his hips and ass for leverage. Pushing his ass cheeks apart to get even deeper had Harry writhing underneath him. He smacked his ass again sharply and smiled at the whiny moans that Harry made. 

“More,” Harry begged. “More, please.” 

Draco was already fucking him as hard as he could, what more could he want? And then he realised. He dug his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulled his head back sharply. “Is this what you want?” he growled as he sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Harry moaned. “Yes, please.” He reached a hand over his shoulder, twining his fingers into Draco’s hair. “Harder, please. I can take it.”

Draco growled and clamped down even harder. Blood filled his mouth as Harry came hard. His cum painting his clothing beneath him without either of them touching his prick. As Harry came, he clenched around Draco, tightening and spasming around him until he was cumming as well. Spilling himself deep inside Harry. They fell forward onto Harry's sullied clothing, Draco’s teeth still clamped to Harry’s shoulder. He growled when Harry moved to get more comfortable. “Ssh,” Harry soothed. “I’m not going anywhere until you say it’s alright.”

They lay there together for several moments, Draco losing track of how long. He slowly let go of Harry's shoulder, licking the bite carefully as he pulled himself out of Harry’s ass. Harry made some vague hand movements and Draco felt a cleansing spell wash over himself. “I’ve always suspected you could do wandless magic.” 

Harry shrugged, “Just small spells. Nothing major.” He rolled over, putting his head on Draco’s chest. Is this alright?”

Draco wrapped an arm around him. “Yea. For just a minute though. We’ll have to get back soon.”

“You could always stay in my dorm,” Harry looked up at him expectantly. Draco didn’t know if he realised that he could see the hope in his eyes. There were definitely advantages to being able to see in the dark. “It’s just me and Ron and he doesn’t usually sleep in there.” 

“So you’re saying that we could be laying in a comfortable bed right now instead of on the hard ground?”

“Yes,” Harry chuckled. 

“Well, let’s get on with it then,” Draco said and pushed him so that he was sitting up. 

Harry dressed quickly with Draco’s assistance and it took Draco little time to right his own clothing. They made their way up to the castle in a pleasant silence and found themselves entering the common room sooner than expected. As they entered, several heads turned their way. “It’s not as late as I thought,” muttered Draco seeing the crowded common area. He shrugged and took Harry’s hand leading him through their gaping classmates and towards the dorms. 

“I knew it,” Nott gasped as they passed the Slytherin dorm. “Wait. Where are you going?” he called out as Draco kept walking. 

When they were alone in the Gryffindor dorm, Draco pulled off his clothes and crawled into bed with Harry. He cuddled him close and gingerly trailed a finger across the bite on Harry’s shoulder. 

“You know the entire school is going to know about this before breakfast?” Harry said sleepily. “I’m used to them talking about me. Are you ok with this?”

“I’m fine, Potter,” Draco sneered. “Get some sleep. We don’t care about rumours anyways.”


End file.
